


The best of a bad situation

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Road trip shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: "It's just one night. Promise. And if you really can't stand it, you and I can switch."Sid is rooming with Geno tonight. Jack has heard Geno snore from the other end of the plane. He'd really rather not.





	The best of a bad situation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Road Trip Fest. This story got usurped by another thing I didn't expect to be working on, so it is not as long as I hoped, but maybe it will inspire others to write Phil/Jack for me.

"Look, everybody's paired up tonight," Sid says as they ride the elevator. It's just the two of them - orchestrated by Sid, no doubt, considering they're having this conversation because the hotel is overbooked. "I know you guys have a...history, but it's just the way things shook out."

At least he has the grace to look apologetic about it, Jack thinks. "If he murders me in my sleep, that's on you."

"Phil's not gonna _murder_ you," Sid huffs. The elevator dings and they exit. "Besides, didn't you guys room together in the USNTDP?"

That's half the problem. They were roommates, and then they were more than roommates, and then Phil broke things off without so much as a goodbye. Sid knows that Jack...experimented when he was younger, but Jack never told him who he experimented with. Now is probably not the best time to drop that bomb.

"Yeah, but I don't like him, Sid," he says, keeping his voice low. "And he doesn't like me. We can be professional, but sharing a room? Really?"

"It's just one night. Promise. And if you really can't stand it, you and I can switch."

Sid is rooming with Geno tonight. Jack has heard Geno snore from the other end of the plane. He'd really rather not. "Phil and I will make it work," he grumbles. "It _is_ just one night."

Sid grins, giving Jack the smile he has when things are going the way he wants them to. "Great. You'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you too."

Sid continues down the hall toward his room, and Jack turns to the door. He swipes his key card and lets himself in, flipping the lights on and hanging his suit bag in the closet across from the bathroom. He walks down the hallway and drops his duffle. "Fuck me," he says with vehemence.

There's only one bed.


End file.
